


Sunlight

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sunlight ‘n’ smiles.  For the 100X100 http://batknights.livejournal.com Drabbles.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 6, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 6, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, DC does, more's the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 100  
> Feedback welcomed and appreciated.

“I love you.”

The words are said so easily and directly, blue eyes sparkling as a smile curves his lips. Smiling is to Dick like the air he must breathe. He brings light into a life gloomy for so many years.

He is the one I depend on, to be by my side while flying over rooftops or at a charity ball. Our silences are comfortable as we sit in the Batmobile or by a roaring fire in the library, simply being together.

He has given me so much.

I take a deep breath.

“I love you, too.”

Sunlit smile.


End file.
